


One Peaceful Night

by mutant_jelly_ghost



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Ash is the little spoon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutant_jelly_ghost/pseuds/mutant_jelly_ghost
Summary: Ash and Eiji comfort each other when they have trouble sleeping. Takes place in canon while they live in the apartment togetherSPOILERS: Don’t read especially before episode 9. I don’t want to be responsible for a spoiler!
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	One Peaceful Night

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ CONTENT WARNING: MILD MENTIONS/IMPLICATIONS OF ASH’S TRAUMA ⚠️ 
> 
> ⚠️ TRIGGER WARNING: PTSD, IMPLIED PAST SEXUAL ASSAULT ⚠️ Take care of yourselves!

Eiji might’ve torn up some of his ribs and arms, but no matter. The point is: he usually sleeps facing away from Ash but this time, he has to lean on the side facing Ash. It’s not easy to sleep when probing images keep flashing in his mind like an evil slideshow, an endlessly spinning merry-go-round. This is how Ash feels every day, he thinks.

The American boy is fast asleep, but tossing, turning and mumbling as per usual. The screaming and post-traumatic-stress nightly meltdown is still just around the corner with Ash’s sleeping routine. Eiji doesn’t want to wake him up and knows he’s had some late night calls fighting opposing gangs. 

So he tries to think of bright and soft thoughts for escapism. When Ash taught him how to shoot a gun, and oh, how amazing was it to hear his genuine laugh. In that moment, he looked so happy that one would have looked from afar and seen a teenager with a normal childhood and life he deserved. When they ate breakfast together and Ash kept making funny faces at the Japanese food Eiji offered him. 

And although Eiji has seen him in horrible condition, he still thinks that Ash is beautiful and good at heart. When the sunshine peeks through their window, he can clearly see Ash’s blond eyebrows, squinty lime eyes and little freckles trailing above his nose. That’s when he puts down his gun and cocky persona. That’s when he’s Eiji’s Ash, the real Ash Lynx he knows and...likes a lot.

These thoughts are pleasant, but soon interrupted by the sounds of Ash whimpering, crying for someone to save him and for the bad men to stop hurting him, voice breaking. 

Eiji doesn’t want it to seem like he’s pitying him, so he tries to turn around but ends up bumping into a tender spot of his body with the wooden part of the bed. He let out a little “ouch,” which brought Ash’s attention to him, dilated pupils focused on the Japanese boy.

“I’m sorry did you--,” Ash began. “Sorry you heard me like...that.” His eyes are strangely glassy looking, and despite his cover-up act with his elbows behind his head, the pain is written all over his face. 

“Hey, can I sit over there?” Eiji asked, pointing next to Ash. 

He looks down. “Stop feeling bad for me. It’s been getting worse after Shorter but I should be used to it by now. It’s been over a decade since it started and it keeps getting worse. What have I done…?” 

“It’s not your fault for what they did to you. You were just a kid, or supposed to be. And besides I’ve been getting them, too. I could use your company, you know?”

Ash manages a quivering smile, rolling his eyes and patting next to him. Eiji settled there, nestling into Ash’s shoulder. “Shhh, it’s okay. You’re here now. We’re here.” 

Eiji continues humming into the crook of Ash’s neck until his breathing reaches a steady pace. 

“Stay with me please,” Ash whispers.

“Always,” Eiji answers, reaching out tentatively toward Ash’s hand. They lace their fingers together. Eiji places his head on the pillow slowly. “I promise I won’t hurt you. Let’s just lay together and stare at the ceiling, okay?”

Ash squeezes his hand. “I know, Eiji. I know.” They both lay on Ash’s bed, facing the ceiling, melted into each other’s figures because they were the only real things in that moment. No kidnapping, no gunshots. Their souls will forever be connected, tied together by something tighter than rope. Love. 

Finally, they both manage to sleep under the warm blanket. In the morning, Ash wakes up first, as per usual, propping his head up on the bed frame, looking around warily. But he is grounded back to earth when he sees his sweet Eiji curled up next to him, his hair swept over his sleeping face. Ash can’t help but smile, his expression softening. 

Usually, he would get up and research or patrol the area, yet something is pulling him back to bed. Ash debates with himself, and decides he could stay just a little bit longer...five minutes, even. Eiji’s ink-black locks are draped over his face, igniting some...feelings...in Ash.

Eiji’s bright eyes flutter open and he giggles a little in a quiet, morning voice.

“Whatcha laughing at?” Ash asks

“Were you watching me sleep, Ash?” Eiji laughs.

Ash looks away, dramatically. “Nope. You have the wrong person, then.” Eiji notices his face is rosy, and grins.

“What’s for breakfast, hmm?” the blonde inquires, his head perched on top of his hands.

“A Sloppy Japanese meal. And you better eat it.” Ash groans. “It’s good for you,” Eiji adds on.

Ash’s eyes become foggy, and Eiji can tell he was deep in thought. He taps his shoulder. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Really okay, actually. I was just thinking that this was the first time I slept with someone without sleeping with someone.” He hesitates.

“And?”

“I feel safe with you, Eiji Okumara.” 

Slowly, he reaches for Eiji’s hand. Tenderly, the other boy takes it and rubs circles around his knuckles with his thumb. He leads him out of bed and into the kitchen where they eat tofu sandwiches together and bicker like an old married couple.


End file.
